Love is not a weakness
by Angel Evil 512
Summary: Lexa et Clarke... Le temps passe et enfin elles se retrouvent mais rien n'est simple dans une ville où la magie est courante et peuplée de personnage de conte de fées avec pour parents la Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen. Un nouveau monde et le retour d'un vieil ennemi.
1. Love is not a weakness part 1

Disclamer : les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas.

Nda : Je me suis permise de modifier légèrement quelques détails.

Lexa

Je m'appelle Lexa Swan-Mills. Dans cette vie, je suis orpheline, à l'âge de neuf ans j'ai été adoptée par les personnes que j'ai essayé de voler.

J'ai perdu mes parents très tôt, je me suis retrouvée livré à moi-même dans les rues de Storybrooke, une petite ville dans le Maine. Je vivais dans un petit chalet au milieu de la forêt, non loin de la frontière qui coupe la ville du reste du monde, et j'arrivais à subvenir a mes besoins avec les alentours mais à l'arrivée de l'hiver j'ai du revoir mes plans pour me nourrir, j'ai commencé à voler dans les magasins et parfois je jouais les pickpockets. J'ai toujours été discrète, jusqu'au jour où j'ai choisi les mauvaises cibles, il s'agissait d'un couple de femmes, l'une était blonde avec des yeux verts, semblable au miens, et de long cheveux blond ondulés, elle portait une veste en cuir rouge ouverte sur un pull blanc, un jeans noir et des bottes, l'autre était brune aux yeux marron, à première vue elle avait l'air froide et sa tenue stricte lui donner un air de femme d'affaire, elle était impressionnante. Je me suis approchée doucement mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de saisir mon butin que la blonde m'avait attrapé les poignets. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais rien à faire, je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir c'est à ce moment précis que je les ai reconnues. J'avais essayé de voler Emma Swan, le shérif et Regina Mills, le maire de Storybrooke. Pendant près d'une heure, elles m'ont posées des questions restant sans réponse, pour finir, elles m'ont proposées d'aller aux Granny's où les attendaient Henry, leurs fils de deux ans mon aînée. Quelque mois plus tard, elles m'ont officiellement adoptée.

Pourquoi ai-je dis dans cette vie ? Parce que je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai vécu dans mon ancienne vie, celle d' Alexandria Woods ou Leksa kom Triku. Je me souviens d'avoir été la Heda, je me souviens du sang que j'ai fais couler, je me souviens de chaque partie de cette vie. La guerre, la douleur, l'amour d'une autre vie… Je me souviens de la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsque cette balle m'a transpercé l'abdomen, j'ai conservé la sensation de la vie quittant mon corps. Mais mon plus chère souvenir, celui qui ne quitteras jamais ma mémoire et ce peu importe le nombres de vie que je vivrais, c'est celui de Clarke posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, me disant qu'elle m'aime, emprisonnant mon dernier souffle et même si ce fut mes derniers instant ils sont tous pour moi. Et pour cause, en seize ans a vivre ici… Je n'ai jamais revu un membre Triku ou Skaikru et ma belle Wanheda me manque..

«_ Lexa ? Lexa tu m'écoute ? Me demande ma grand-mère adoptive.

Excuse moi, Mary-Margareth. Que disais-tu ? Je questionne à mon tour. »

Elle reprend son monologue répétant les ragots de la ville ou un autre sujet concernant sans aucun doute son prince charmant David… A vrai dire je n'écoute rien de son discours, j'ai vraiment du mal a rester concentré sur ce qu'elle me dit alors que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire… Celui du jour où Clarke et moi nous sommes rencontrée pour la première fois. J'espère un miracle pour que nos chemins se croisent de nouveaux.

«_ May we meet again… je murmure tout doucement.

Tu as dis quelque chose ?

Hum.. Non… Désolé grand-mère mais j'ai besoin de voir Man. Je répond en me levant précipitamment et en sortant du Granny's. »

Personne ne sais pour ses souvenirs et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu « renaitre » dans une ville peuplé de personnages de comptes de fées. J'avais 21 peut-être 22 années lorsque ma vie s'est éteinte et aujourd'hui j'en ai seize. Ma théorie est que tout sa n'était qu'un rêve et que Clarke n'existe pas mais dans un monde ou la magie existe tout ce qui est rationnelle n'existe pas. Après tout, j'ai été adopté par l'Evil Queen et la sauveuse, fille de Snow-White et Charming. C'est toujours en courant que je me dirige vers le bureau de ma mère. Lorsque j'y arrive sa secrétaire n'est pas la et la porte de son bureau est fermé, je m'apprête a entrer lorsque j'entends des cris et des gémissements plutôt significatifs, me faisant pâlir et m'arrêter dans ma lancée. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de surprendre encore une fois mes deux mères dans un position pas très catholique. Je prends le téléphone sur le bureau de sa secrétaire et compose l'indicatif du sien. J'entends son téléphone sonner et Ma' dire de laisser tomber, lorsque la sonnerie cesse je recommence pour leurs faire comprendre de se bouger. Je tends l'oreille en espérant que Man' comprenne que quelqu'un veut les voir.

«_ Emma... attends… j'ai donné congé a ma secrétaire… c'est peut-être important. J'entends a travers le combiné signe que Man' a décroché.

Vas-y réponds…

Bureau de Madame le Maire, que puis-je pour vous ? Me demande ma mère brune légèrement essoufflée

Habillez-vous ! J'ai besoin de vous parler s'il vous plait.

Lexa ? Tu vas bien ? Me demande la blonde cette fois.

Oui je vais bien j'ai juste besoin de vous parler et je pense que vos vêtement seront plus efficace sur vous qu'au sol. Je réponds avec un sourire.

Attends tu es ou là ? Questionne la brune gênée.

Je suis pas loin de ton bureau… Je réponds avant de raccrocher. »

Avec un petit sourire carnassier, je m'approche de nouveaux de son bureau où je les entends se dépêcher. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, elles sont presque impeccable sauf si on oublie leurs cheveux sauvages, leurs lèvres gonfler et leurs gène ainsi que le T-shirt a l'envers d'Emma… Je secoue la tête, j'entre dans le bureau et m'installe sur le canapé où je suis rejointe par mes mères.

«_ Bon alors dis nous ce qui te tracasse Gamine. Dis Ma' en passant un bras autour des épaules de Man'.

Je sais que vous venez tous de la Forêt Enchanté et que vous êtes des personnages de contes de fée. Je sais également que vous avez retrouver vos souvenirs grâce à Emma qui a brisé la malédiction mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Dis m'en plus, Lexa.

Je ne viens pas du même monde que vous. De ce que je me souviens avant j'étais Alexandria Woods, Commandante de treize clans. Je suis née ici alors que la ville était sous l'emprise de la malédiction ce qui n'est pas possible.

Quelle est ton dernier souvenir ? Demande Regina les sourcils froncés.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses paroles… « May we meet again »... Je réponds les yeux de le vague.

Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais elle détient ton cœur et je vais faire le maximum pour vous réunir. Après tout retrouver les gens c'est mon métier. Me dit Emma en secouant mes cheveux.

Ça risque d'être compliqué, elle doit être morte.

Ce que veut dire ta mère, c'est que si toi tu as pu renaitre alors peut-être qu'elle aussi. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce qui vous liez est le véritable amour et ses paroles ainsi que ses actes ont pu déjoués même la mort elle-même. Après tout les âmes sœurs se retrouvent toujours. Essais de m'expliquer ma mère brune.

Oh mon dieu Régina… tu parles comme ma mère. Tu passes trop de temps avec elle. Pouffe la blonde.

Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma fautes si Snow entre ici comme dans un moulin pour me parler de son prince Charmant parce qu'elle n'a rien de mieux a faire et qu'elle veut partagé son bonheur a la terre entière.

Mais restons sérieuse, ce dont tu te souviens, j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

Vraiment ? Je demande

Oui. Lorsque j'étais jeune lors des cours d'histoire. La Heda était, selon notre prof de l'époque, un très grand leader. Elle avait permis la paix sur la terre malgré qu'elle soit morte jeune.

Si je comprends bien notre Lexa est la réincarnation de cette commandante. Donc tu es une âmes réincarné, je comprends mieux comment tu as pu naître dans cette ville malgré la malédiction.

Comment ? Je demande de nouveaux

La magie. Tu possèdes de la magie en toi. Explique Régina

Mais ca n'a aucun sens, vous l'auriez senti si je possédais de la magie.

Pas forcément, regarde ta mère n'a montré des signes de magies que lorsque Cora a voulu lui arraché le cœur.

Ouais bah je m'en serrais bien passé, si tu veux mon avis. Grimace Emma.

Je ne le voulais pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Taquine Régina.

Bah c'est pas important de toute façons, je vais trouver cette jeune fille, je te le promet Lexa mais avant je vais aider ta mère a terminer ses dossiers.

Oh oui, oui les dossiers, je les avais complètement oublié cela. »

Je rigole et m'éclipse discrètement en sachant comment va se terminer leurs « remplissages de dossiers » et que je n'ai pas envies d'assister a leurs ébats. Je sors du bâtiment et commence a marcher en direction du port, j'ignore combien de temps je reste ainsi a fixer l'intensité de l'océan…

C'est un peu étrange car malgré que je me souviennent de mes deux vies, celle antérieurs et celle que je vie actuellement, mon caractère est complètement différent, ici je suis plus ouverte même si je suis un peu solitaire. Ruby me compare parfois a un vieux loup, solitaire mais toujours la pour venir en aide au besoin. J'ai aussi l'impression d'être plus légère, je n'ai plus la lourde responsabilité de protéger mon peuple au détriment de mon cœur. J'ai aussi eu deux éducations différente, la première ne se résume qu'a trois mot : guerre, combat et entrainement mais celle-ci est différente, certes j'ai perdu mes parents très tôt mais j'ai eu la chance d'être adoptée par deux femmes formidables qui ont toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi sans toutefois diriger ma vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis rendu au Granny's jetant un coup d'œil à la montre que Emma m'a rapporté d'un de ses voyage hors de Storybrooke et me rends compte qu'Henry et mes mères doivent déjà être la à se raconter leurs journées. J'allais entrer lorsque je me fais violemment pousser par un homme plutôt fort, portant des vêtement du style militaire et qui me semble familier. Il entre dans le restaurant et tout le monde le regarde, il sort quelque chose de sous sa veste et je peux voir que c'est un flingue, le shérif réagis au quart de tour mais l'homme est plus rapide et désarme ma mère avant de la frapper au visage de sa grosse main d'ours. Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi ma mère n'utilise pas sa magie ou que Ruby ne se transforme pas. Granny pourrais même utilisé son arbalète qu'elle garde cacher sous le comptoir mais personne ne bouge… L'homme se déplace et je peux apercevoir son profil et j'ai un hoquet de surprise en le reconnaissant.. Moi qui disais n'avoir reconnu personne de ma vie d'avant, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu croire… Devant moi l'homme menaçant ma famille n'est autre que Pike celui qui a voulu anéantir mon peuple et exécuté celle que j'aime pour trahison envers les siens. Il ne m'a toujours pas repéré mais je sais ce qu'il veut. Il me veut moi car il n'arrête pas de crier mon nom, demandant où je me trouve.

J'hésite quelque seconde avant d'entrer dans le restaurant et de me recomposer le visage de Heda. Masquant ainsi toutes mes émotions.

« _ C'est moi que tu cherche Pike ? Je demande froidement. »

Il se tourne vers moi et je peux voir un sourire sadique prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« _ Tu es bien courageuse pour une gamine. Je reconnais bien là, la grande Heda qui a corrompu tout mon peuple autrefois. Tu sais que tu vas payer aujourd'hui pour sa.

Tu en es encore à la ? Je demande sans prêté attention au autres.

Tu as corrompu mon peuple et ils ont écouté l'autre gamine plutôt que moi ! Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Il demande en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Que lui as-tu fait ? Je demande en commençant a perdre mon sang-froid.

Cette blondasse a eu ce qu'elle méritait. J'ai eu ma vengeance dans cette vie. Elle aussi est ici mais pour combien de temps, sa c'est un mystère.

Où est elle ? Où se trouve Clarke, espèce d'enfoiré ? Je demande en le saisissant par le col de sa veste. »

Déstabilisé par ma soudaine agressivité, Ma' en profite pour se jeter sur lui et tenter de le désarmer. Je suis contrainte de reculer lorsqu'un coup de feu se fait entendre, j'ignore dans qu'elle direction la balle est partis, une deuxième détonation, différente de la première, retentit et Pike s'effondre sur le sol alors qu'une troisième semblable a celle du début explose. J'entends le hoquet de ma mère brune et de plusieurs autres retenir leurs respirations sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, dans un premier temps je suppose qu'Emma a été touche par l'une des balles perdues mais celle-ci se relève sans mal après avoir passé les menottes a Pike qui a été touché a la jambe. Toujours immobile, je sens quelqu'un passé l'un de mes bras autour de ses épaules, je tourne la tête et aperçoit Henry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait sa, je le sens posé une main dans le haut de mon dos et faire pression en son centre alors que devant moi Ruby, se précipite vers moi avec une serviette qu'elle vient directement posée sur ma poitrine au niveau de mon sein gauche. Rapidement je vois le tissu blanc se remplir de sang et enfin je comprends que l'une des deux balles perdu, m'a touché et l'adrénaline qui pulsé dans mon corps m'empechais de ressentir la douleur. Comme si prendre conscience de mon état était le signal pour déclarer forfait, je commence a voir trouble alors qu'un goût métalliques envahit peu à peu ma bouche et que ma respiration se fait laborieuse. Je tangue dangereusement et Henry qui ne parvient pas me tenir m'allonge délicatement au sol, Ruby qui suit le mouvement se trouve a genoux a mes côtés toujours en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie. Mes deux mères se précipitent vers moi et je discerne leurs yeux remplies de larmes, Regina passe une main dans mes cheveux en me disant que tout iras bien.

«_Cl...Clarke…f...faut…trou…ver… Clar…ke…

Chut ma chérie, s'il te plait ne parle pas. Garde tes forces, on va retrouvé ton amie. Sanglote Regina.

Maman, l'ambulance va mettre trop de temps. Transporte la a l'hôpital. Je vais prévenir Whale de votre arrivé.

Miss Lucas. Vous êtes d'accord pour que j'utilise la magie avec vous ?

Faites le Régina ! »

Je sens les mains de ma mère se poser sur mes épaules et ses lèvres sur mon front dans un geste de douceur puis le décor autour de moi a changer et Whale entre dans mon champs de vision. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas trop rassurant de ce faire soigner par Frankenstein mais je sais que ma mère a confiance en son savoir. Je lève ma main pour effacer les larmes qui roulent sur le visages de ma mère et lorsque ma peau entre en contact avec la sienne, j'aperçois un halo de lumière verte éclairer ma main. Elle ferme brièvement les yeux et une expressions de douleur ou de tristesse passe sur son visage. Je ne sais pas ce qui viens de ce passer mais elle avait raison j'ai de la magie en moi. Ma main retombe lentement le long de mon corps puis je ferme les yeux et laisse l'obscurité envahir mon esprit.


	2. Love is not a weakness Part 2

Régina

Whale ne perd pas une minute et emmène Lexa au bloc opératoire après nous avoir rassuré qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour la sauver. Même si je n'ai rien dis, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il réussisse. Mon regard se dirige vers Miss Lucas dont les mains tiennent toujours la serviette maculé du sang de ma fille, celles-ci en sont partiellement recouverte également et tremblent légèrement. Elle est plutôt pâle et je crains qu'elle ne fasse un malaise... Je pousse un soupir pour me donner un peu de contenance et délicatement je prends la serviette de ses mains avant de la faire disparaitre magiquement puis je guide Miss Lucas jusqu'à l'une des chaises présentes dans le couloir.

« _ Je suis désolé, Régina. J'aurais du agir et empêcher ça. Elle marmonne en baissant la tête.

_ Ne vous blâmez pas Miss Lucas. Le seul coupable c'est cet homme qui a attaqué le Granny's. Je dis essayant de la rassurer. »

Le plus ironique dans mes paroles, c'est que je pense tout le contraire. J'aurais pu intervenir mais j'ignore pourquoi je n'ai pas agis, lorsqu'il s'en est pris a Emma je n'ai pas pu bouger, j'étais tétanisée. C'est dur à admettre mais j'ai eu peur, peur qu'un membre de ma famille soit blessé et je priais intérieurement pour que Lexa ne vienne pas. Malheureusement ça n'a servi a rien et ma peur a réussi a me paralysé totalement.

Je passe une main sur mon visage et pousse un nouveau soupir. Je garde le regard fixé au sol pendant un temps indéterminé et je relève la tête seulement lorsque je sens deux bras m'entourer et cette odeur familière de cannelle.

« _ Nous avons aussi vite que possible, il enfermé au poste mais il ne veux rien dire a propos de Clarke. David le surveille. Vous avez des nouvelles ? Demande Emma, la voix cassée par des pleurs retenus. »

Je secoue la tête pour simple réponse n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix et place ma tête dans son cou. J'ignore combien de temps, nous restons là a attendre mais je sais qu'entre temps Henry, Snow, Neal et Grace nous ont rejoins. Mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrent laissant apparaitre Whale encore dans sa tenue d'opération couverte de sang, mon cœur se sert et nous nous levons d'un bond. Il se dirige vers nous et soupire avant d'être interrogé par Emma.

«_ Alors ? Elle demande en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

_ Nous avons fais tout notre possible, elle est tirée d'affaire cependant la balle a perforé son poumon et est passé pas loin du cœur, heureusement nous avons pu l'extraire...

_ Mais elle va bien ? Demande Snow.

_ C'est difficile a dire, son état est stable mais critique, nous l'avons mis sous assistance respiration et elle est dans le coma. »

Je retiens ma respiration pendant toute la durée de son explication mais je n'ai retenu que deux choses. Coma et Assistance respiratoire. Oh moins cette fois, elle est sauvé et même elle ne s'est pas vidée de son sang dans les bras de cette blonde au yeux bleus... Comment je peux savoir sa ? Bon c'est pas grave pour le moment, j'ai envie de la voir.

«_ Pour le moment, elle est encore en soins intensifs mais je vous préviendrais lorsque les visites seront autorisées. »

Le docteur part et moi je me rassois sur la chaise que j'occupais il y a cinq minute. Emma reste debout et commence a faire les cents pas et Snow discute avec Grâce et Henry. A ma droite se tient Miss Lucas qui n'a pas bougé mais qui semble perdu dans ses pensées, mon regard se dirige inconsciemment vers ses mains qui sont encore tâchés par le sang de ma fille et d'un mouvement du poignet je le fais disparaitre. Miss Lucas me regarde et me fais un petit sourire furtifs pour me dire merci avant de se dirigé vers le distributeur située plus loin.

Mon attention est soudainement attiré par Neal qui tire légèrement sur ma manche, du haut de ses huit ans il est plutôt grand et semble s'être pris d'affection pour moi, tout comme sa sœur, il possède des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Il s'installe sur la chaise de Miss Lucas et me prends la main. Il a même pris l'habitude de m'appeler Tata ce qui ne dérange pas.

«_ Dis Tata, elle vas bien Lexa ? Il demande inquiet.

_ Oui ne t'en fait pas, elle va bien après tout c'est un chevalier comme ton père. J'essaye de le rassurer.

_ Mais le docteur, il a dit qu'elle était dans le coma. C'est quoi ça ? Il demande de nouveau. »

Que puis-je répondre a ça sans l'inquiéter ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je pousse un soupir et tente de répondre sans lui faire peur.

«_Tu vois le méchant monsieur, il a fait très mal a Lexa... Eh bien pour éviter d'avoir trop mal, elle doit dormir et elle se réveillera quand elle n'aura plus mal.

_Et elle va dormir longtemps ? Il demande les sourcils froncés.

_Je ne peux pas répondre a cette questions. Tout dépends de Lexa. Ne t'en fait pas, elle ira bien. Je finis par dire avant sa prochaine questions. »

Il me souris et me prends dans ses bras avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue avant de retourner prêt de sa mère. Voyant que personne ne fait attention a moi, je laisse couler une larme sur ma joue. Miss Lucas reviens avec un plateau, trouvé je ne sais où, avec plusieurs boisson en provenance du distributeur. Elle sert tous le monde en terminant par moi avant de reprendre sa place.

« _Régina, je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Faites donc Miss Lucas. Je réponds le nez plongé dans mon café.

_ Que vous as fait Lexa lorsqu'elle a essuyer cette larme sur votre joue ? J'ai senti de la magie certes faible mais elle était bien là.

_ Je l'ignore. Elle a du agir instinctivement car elle ne l'avait utiliser avant même si nous étions presque sûre qu'elle en possédait. Je réponds.

_ Tu veux dire que Lexa a vraiment de la magie ? Demande Emma qui a intercepté notre conversation.

_ Exact, depuis qu'elle a touché ma joue, j'ai l'image de cette jeune femme blonde dans ma tête. Et Lexa au porte de la mort. »

Je reste dans mes pensées quelques minutes avant de me redresser d'un coup. Mais suis-je bête ! Je me redresse d'un coup et d'un tour de poignet, je fait apparaitre dans une lumière violette un attrape rêve.

«_ Emma la dernière phrase qu'elle est entendu dans son ancienne vie. Est ce que tu t'en souviens ?

_ May we meet again. Réponds Snow avant Emma. Elle a prononcé cette phrase ce midi avant de partir en direction de la mairie. Elle explique en voyant nos regards confus

_ Ah d'accord. »

Je place l'attrape rêve à hauteur de mon visage et me concentre sur le souvenir que ma transmis Lexa. Dans le cercle apparait le visage d'une jeune fille au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus dont le visage et ravagé par les larmes, elle tente tant bien que mal de stopper une hémorragie et lorsque la personne parle je reconnais la voix de Lexa. Notre fille demande a cette jeune femme de ne pas avoir peur, elle lui dit que la mort n'est pas la fin et qu'un jour elle se retrouveront et ne devront plus rien a leurs peuple puis la blonde embrasse notre fille en lui disant qu'elle l'aime et murmurant cette phrase qui n'a jamais quitté l'esprit de notre fille. La lumière émise par le cercle s'éteint l'image disparait.

Personne ne parle, encore légèrement troublés par les images rempli de tristesse mais aussi de tendresse qui viennent de s'achever puis finalement c'est Snow qui brise le silence en laissant échapper un sanglot. Autant être honnête mais je n'ai pas envie de lui lancé de pique sur sa trop grande empathie car j'ai envie de faire pareil car il s'agit du souvenir le plus précieux de Lexa mais aussi le dernier de sa vie et la situation actuelle peut nous amener à se demander si l'histoire ne se répète pas.

«_Alors, c'est elle Clarke. Je dois a tout pris la retrouver, je lui ai promis. Ce gars là, Pike si je me souviens bien, a dis qu'elle se trouvait ici elle aussi. Il a aussi fait comprendre qu'elle était blessé ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Résume Emma en recommençant a faire les cent pas.

_ Si on croit ce qu'il a dit son temps lui est compté et nous devons nous dépêcher de la retrouver. Ajoute Ruby.

_ Nous ? Je demande perplexe.

_ Oui, nous Régina. Plus nous serrons nombreux, plus nous aurons de chance de la retrouver avant le réveil de Lexa. Répond Ruby.

_ Mais nous ignorons quand Lexa va se réveiller. Elle peut très bien se réveiller demain ou dans un mois. Je dis

_ Je resterai a son chevet et je vous tiendrais informer au moindre changement. Se propose Henry inquiet pour sa petite sœur.

_ D'accord on commencera a chercher lorsqu'on aura pu la voir. Je déclare ne voulant pas débattre sur ce sujet. »

A peine ma phrase terminée que le docteur Whale s'approche de nouveau de nous. Il nous fait signe de le suivre et c'est ce que nous faisons. Il s'arrête devant la porte numéro 131 et nous fais de nouveaux face.

«_Pour le moment seul la famille peut entrer. N'hésitez tout pas lui parler, il est dit que les gens dans le coma peuvent nous entendre. Explique Whale avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. »

Je suis a peine sur le palier de la porte que le bruit du moniteur cardiaque me parviens me rassurant légèrement ces bip constant me prouve qu'elle est encore là avec nous, j'hésite a poser les yeux sur elle mais je m'y résous finalement. Elle est pâle et une parti de son visage est recouvert par un masque a oxygène, de nombreux files, tubes et autre sont reliés a son corps pour surveiller ses constantes vitales et on peut apercevoir un bandage en reliefs sous sa blouse d'hôpital. Je m'approche d'elle et lui déposé un baiser sur le front avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

«_ Je te promet qu'a ton réveil ta princesses sera à tes côtés et que ce type va payer pour ça. Je dis avant de me reculer et de laisser ma place à Emma qui lui fait à peu près le même discours. »

Lorsque Henry, s'approche a son tour je ne peux pas supporter cette vision plus longtemps. Les larmes, que jusque là je retenais, finissent par tomber librement sur mon visage. Je sors rapidement de la chambre suivi par Emma qui demande à Henry de la tenir informer de l'évolution de l'état de notre fille. Elle parvient à me rattraper lorsque je suis sur le parking et me prends dans ses bras, ma tête se posant instinctivement dans son cou alors que je tente de métriser mes sanglots, elle frotte mon dos de sa main et me murmure des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille.

«_ J'ai peur Emma. Je murmure contre son cou.

_ Moi aussi Gina, moi aussi mais nous devons rester forte pour elle et nous devons retrouver Clarke pour elle. Elle répond en déposant un bisou sur ma tempe avant de saisir mes lèvres. »

Lorsque nous nous séparons par manque d'air, je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et efface toutes traces de larmes de mon visage. Maintenant nous devons tous faire pour retrouver le true love de ma fille car je suis convaincu que c'est ceux qu'elles sont des âmes. Voilà pourquoi elles se sont réincarnés et que la magie est en Lexa. La sienne est verte comme ses yeux, pour certains le vert peut-être la couleur pour la jalousie ou bien la peur mais pour moi ce n'est pas le cas, pour moi cette couleur représentera l'espoir.

Inconsciemment,je me mets à sourire de façons nostalgique quand mon esprit décide de me montrer un souvenir qui remonte à l'époque où Emma et moi étions amies cherchant la fin heureuse alors que j'étais persuadée qu'elle se trouvait auprès de Robin mais j'avais tort.

«_ Pourquoi ce sourire ? Me demande Emma me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

_ Cette situation me rappelle la mission Mangouste. On va retrouver le True Love de notre fille comme Henry et toi avait trouver ma fin heureuse. J'explique.

_ Tu étais persuadée que l'homme de bois l'étais alors que quand j'ai ramené Marianne sans le vouloir, il n'a pas hésité à partir avec elle.

_C'est vrai mais je pensais ne pas mériter mieux et puis il avait le tatouage de lion.

_ Tu sais quoi j'ai presque envie de remercier cet adolescent inconscient qui a utilisé un sort de sommeil sans le savoir sinon on en serai pas là. Dire que tu m'as embrassé devant toutes la ville.

_ Je ne pouvais pas laisser le shérif de la ville dormir pendant ses heures de travail. Mais j'ai adoré la tête de ta mère, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un AVC. Je souris au souvenir.

_ C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aime voir sa tête mais bon maintenant elle a l'habitude alors je suppose que jetter un nouveau sort ne servirait à rien. Rigole Emma.

_ Pas vraiment besoin, elle a fait la même tête lorsqu'elle nous a surpris en pleine acte dans mon bureau. »

Je pousse un soupire et observe le ciel qui commence à s'assombrir, signe d'un orage imminant. Je remémore une fois encore le dernier souvenir de Lexa. Les yeux de Clarke était noyés de larmes et elle a vu son première amour mourir sur ses lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils déterminée à faire en sorte que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

«_ Où penses-tu qu'il la retiens ? Je demande en mettant les mains dans les poches de mon manteau.

_ Ce gars me semble être complètement taré, des demain j'irai chercher dans tous les bâtiments abandonné de cette ville et même en dehors si il le faut. Je la retrouverai, je lui ai promis.

_ Désolée pour ce moment de faiblesse. Nous devons rester forte pour Lexa. Je murmure.

_ Si il y a une chose que j'ai appris à vos côtés Majesté, c'est que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Souvenez-vous en à l'avenir. »

Je souris, elle a raison mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis prudente, à chaque fois que j'ai aimé quelqu'un cette personne a été blessé ou est morte et même après ces nombreuse années passées aux côtes de la Sauveuse je reste attentive a ce qu'elle ne parte pas.

Et actuellement je me rends compte que Snow déteint un peu sur moi.

Emma retourne à l'intérieur après un dernier baiser et j'observe le ciel encore quelque instant avant de la suivre au moment même où le premier éclair déchire le ciel.


	3. Love is not a weakness part 3

Emma

Bientôt trois jours que nous cherchons Clarke et ce malgré les intempéries mais elle demeure introuvable et pour être honnête la pluie diluvienne qui tombe depuis trois jours n'aide en rien les recherches. Il nous est impossible de la localiser avec la magie puisse que nous ne possédons aucun objet lui appartenant. Régina épluche tous les dossiers de la mairie pour voir si elle apparaît dans l'un d'eux mais rien. La pluie nous ralentissant plus qu'autre chose, nous avons du stopper pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivée au poste je suis surprise d'y trouver Régina devant la cellule de Pike. Elle ne bouge pas et se contente de l'observer d'un oeil noir un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle imagine pleins de scénario différent pour lui faire cracher le morceaux. J'enlève ma veste complètement trempée avant de retourner à mon bureau où se trouve une carte de la ville et de ses alentours, différents endroits aillant été entouré comme lieux de détention possible. Je marque d'une croix celui que je viens d'inspecter avant d'observer les autres. Oh ne va pas assez vite à cause de cette foutu flotte.

«_ Hé ! Gina ? je l'appelle après avoir eu une idée.

_ Hmm ? Elle interroge sans détourner son regard du prisonnier qui pionce

_ Il existerait pas un sort pour faire passer cette pluie qui nous casse bien les c...Les pieds ? Je demande

_ Belle effort sur le language Miss Swan. Et malheureusement, non. »

Bah en même temps, j'aurais pu m'en douter... Si on continue à ce rythme nous risquons de perdre un temps très précieux. La porte du commissariat s'ouvre sur Ruby trempée jusqu'au os. Elle s'approche de la table et barre les deux bâtiments qu'elle a visiter aujourd'hui mais rien. J'espère que David aura plus de chance que nous.

«_ On est sur la mauvaise piste. Intervient Régina

_ Comment ça ? Je demande en croisant les bras.

_ On est sur la mauvaise piste. Nous sommes parti du principe qu'il l'a retient dans un bâtiment isolé ou non utilisés mais parfois rien n'est mieux cachés qu'à la portée de tous. Elle peut être n'importe où dans cette ville où à l'extérieur.

_ Alors chaque bâtiment devient un lieu de détention possible... Marmonne Ruby

_ Dans ce cas, il faut le faire parler. »

Sans que personne ne comprenne je fais exploser la porte de la cellule et entre avant de saisir le prisonnier qui ne conprend pas ce qu'il se passe alors qu'il embrasse le mur. Sous le choc, son arcade sourcilière explose mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir que je le relève et le pousse durement contre la couchette de sa cellule.

«_ Alors maintenant tu vas nous dire où tu la retiens car je commence en avoir marre de ta seule gueule de manchot avec un balai dans le cul.

_ Tu as un language très fleuri Blondie. Dommage que de tel mot sortes de la bouche d'une aussi belle femme. Il réponds en souriant. »

Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et il va vite s'en apercevoir. Bon je vais commencer léger... Mon poing viens percuter sa mâchoire avant que les filles ne puissent intervenir. Lors de l'impact, un craquement d'os ce fait entendre et un léger vague de douleur se propage dans mon poignet mais je n'y prête pas attention.

«_ Tic tac, le temps passe. Tic tac la blonde trépasse. Il dit avec un grand sourire. »

Je le relève doucement avant de lui mettre un coup de genou bien placé. Il se plie en deux et étouffe un cris de douleur.

«_ Ça. C'était pour Lexa. Et encore je suis gentille. Je dit à quelque centimètres de son visage

_ La brunette va clamser et la blondinette va la rejoindre. Il riposte malgré la douleur qui recouvre son visage.

_ Un conseil d'amis ou d'ennemis comme tu veux. Parle avant que j'appelle le grand méchant loup. »

Il me regarde et éclate de rire croyant à une blague mais voyant que personne ne rigole et croisant le regard animal de Ruby, il se stoppe et déglutis avec peine.

«_ Je ne parlerai pas. Je veux ma vengeance et je l'aurai mais pour ça la blonde ou la brune doit mourir. »

Cette fois je n'ai rien dis mais Régina le fait léviter et le plaque contre le mur avec sa magie. Il suffoque légèrement et tente de ce dégager de la poigne invisible qui le retiens.

«_ Vous êtes un bel idiot ! Pourquoi chercher à ce venger ? Ça n'apporte de rien de bien dans la vie ! Vous avez la chance de vivre une seconde fois et pourtant vous voulez vous venger ?! Vous êtes faible et lâche ! Lexa et Clarke elles sont courageuse car elle continue d'espérer de ce retrouver alors que la situation est au plus mal. Alors vous aller gentiment me dire où elle se trouve où je vous arache le cœur. »

_ Régina.. Il peut plus respirer alors parler ça risque d'être compliqué. »

Elle le libère et il peux reprendre son souffle.

« L'antre du dragon est un secret bien gardé et je compte bien ne rien dire. Il dit en se relevant. »

Il y a pas à dire ce type est un dure à cuire mais il va parler qu'il le veuille ou non, je lui ferez cracher le morceau. J'allais retourner à mon bureau lorsqu'une vague de magie secoue la ville entière. Je me tiens au barreau et je vois Régina faire de même. Lorsque le tremblement s'arrête, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Je le prends et me dépêche de répondre lorsque je vois le prénom de mon fils dessus.

«_ Shérif Swan j'écoute ? Je dis presque par habitude

_ Est ce que vous avez senti ? Demande Henry.

_ Oui c'était une puissante magie. Est ce que tout va bien ? Lexa ?

_ C'est pour sa que je t'appelle lorsque la magie à secouer la ville, celle de Lexa s'est activé comme toi et maman avant. Explique Henry.

_ Ce qui doit expliquer la puissance que nous avons ressenti...

_ C'est pas tout, Lexa. Elle a parlé. Elle a appelé Clarke.

_ Je... D'accord... Je vais en discuter avec ta mère peut-être qu'elle en saura plus que moi. Tiens moi au courant si tu vois d'autres changement. »

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Régina qui m'observe d'un oeil interrogateur.

«_ C'était Henry. Lexa a parlé, elle a dit Clarke au moment où cette vague de magie à frappé la ville. Et sa magie est entrer en résonance avec l'autre. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? Je demande en m'asseyant sur mon bureau.

_ Ça ne te rappelle rien du tout ? Elle interroge.

_ Non pas vraiment, je réponds après un temps de réflexion.

_ Cette explosion de magie qui vient d'avoir lieu c'est une personne qui vient de la découvrir et qui la refuse mais la force vient du fait que celle de Lexa est agis en même temps. Explique Régina.

_ Donc maintenant nous devons également chercher une personnes qui possèdent de la magie en plus de Clarke. Je constate

_ Sauf si c'est deux personne ne font qu'une. Intervient Ruby. »

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de le faire parler. Le temps passe et nos chance de la retrouver indemne diminue. Il ne parle que par énigme ce qui j'avoue ne lui correspond pas. Je me relève soudain et saisi ma veste encore humide. J'attrape mon arme et me dirige vers la sortie.

«_ Je crois savoir où est Clarke. Je dis avant de partir. »

La pluie n'a pas diminué ce qui est pas franchement agréable mais heureusement que ma voiture est toujours présente pour moi. J'entre dans mon véhicule et tourne la clef dans le contact... Rien. Je réessaye deux fois mais même résultat... Je donne un coup de poing dans le volant et lâche un petit cri de douleur et rage mêler. Bon bah pas le choix, David ayant la voiture de service, je dois y aller à pieds... Je rentre de nouveaux dans le commissariat. Les deux filles me regarde perplexe alors que je repose mes clef et que je prends la veste officiel du Shérif. Sans attendre je ressors et me dirige vers la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide, dix minutes plus tard, j'y arrive de nouveaux trempée alors qu'une nouvelle vague de magie explose. La puissance qui se dégage ici est telle que je résiste pour ne pas décoller du sol. J'avais raison, elle est ici. Dans l'antre du dragon autrement-dit Maléfique.

J'entre dans le bâtiment et me dirige vers l'arrière ou se trouve la vieille cage d'ascenseur qui a été bloquée par Gold. Lorsque je voulais sauver Henry. Il semblerait que j'ai oublié ce petit détails, il faut être deux pour pouvoir accéder au mécanisme.

«_ Le mécanisme ne fonctionne plus, c'est un ascenseur basique maintenant dis une voix dans mon dos. »

Je me retourne d'un bond, le cœur battant à une vitesse incroyable et me trouve face à Régina.

«_ Tu m'as fait peur... Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

_ Désolée. Je disais le mécanisme ne fonctionne plus, il a été saboté. Allons voir. »

Elle s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et je suis contrainte de la suivre, à peine la grille referme que la cabine se met en marche et nous descendons.

Une fois arrivée nous descendons et Régina fait apparaître un lampe torche afin d'éclairer davantage la grotte qui a jadis accueilli un dragon. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Une nouvelle onde de magie se fait ressentir nous plaquant au sol, lorsque celle ci se stoppe nous pouvons entendre un léger cri de douleur et des sanglots. Je me relève et aide Régina à faire de même puis je lui désigne l'endroit d'où préviens le son. Elle roule des yeux et d'un mouvement du poignet enflamme toutes les torches sur les murs. À l'endroit d'où proviennent les sanglots, je peux apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds repliée sur elle-même contre un rocher, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et tends ma main.

«_ Clarke ? Je l'appelle doucement. »

Elle relève la tête et je peux apercevoir une large plaie sur son visage non loin de son œil. C'est pas très beau à voir et je suppose que sa doit être douloureux. Je fais un pas mais elle essaye de se blottir d'avantage contre le rocher.

«_ N'ai pas peur. Nous sommes la pour t'aider. Je dis la main toujours tendu.

_ Reculez.. elle murmure paniqué.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

_ Reculez ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal. Elle crie en manquant de nous carboniser au passage.

_ Emma, il faut qu'elle accepte sa magie sinon elle risque de se blesser ou pire. Intervient Régina inquiète.

_ Clarke. Regarde moi, tu n'as pas avoir peur. »

Elle dirige son regard vers moi et j'en profite pour faire léviter des petits cailloux, son regard me montre tout un tas d'émotions.

«_ Tu n'as pas à être effrayé. La magie fait parti de toi, ne lutte contre elle.

_ Elle fait partie de moi ? Elle demande

_ Oui. La magie réagi à nos émotions, il ne faut pas la laisser te contrôler.

_ Elle n'est pas mauvaise, tout dépends de la manière dont tu l'utilise. Dit Régina. »

Elle regarde ma main et me tend la sienne qui tremble légèrement, celles-ci brille légèrement d'un halo bleuté. J'avance légèrement mais elle fait un mouvement de recule.

«_ Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? Elle demande

_ Parce que nous l'avons promis à notre fille. L'homme qui t'a emprisonné ici, à gravement blessée notre fille et nous lui avons promis de te retrouver. Explique Régina.

_ Viens. Il ne vous fera plus de mal, il doit actuellement essayer de réparer ses bijoux de familles que j'ai brisé. Je dis en souriant. »

Ses yeux s'illumine et un sourire prends place sur son visage. Elle me prends la main et au moment où nos deux paumes se rencontre un éclat de lumière emplit toute la grotte. Je souris reconnaissant la scène d'il y a quelque années avec Elsa.

«_ Allons rejoindre votre fille même si j'ignore qui elle est. Murmure Clarke.

_ Crois mois tu l'as connais très bien Klarke kom Skaikru. Dit Régina en passant une main sur le visage de Clarke faisant disparaître la plaie.

_ Comment ? Comment savez-vous sa ? Elle demande perdu

_ Je peux ? Demande Régina en désignant la tête de Clarke. »

Elle acquiesce faiblement et ma future femme pose ses mains sur son crâne, je la sens utilisé sa magie et je vois le visage de Clarke changer, elle sourit tristement et quelque larmes roulent sur ses joues sale.

«_ Lexa... Souffle Clarke une fois libre.

_ Elle m'a transmis ce souvenir juste avant de s'évanouir et nous lui avons promis de te ramener auprès d'elle mais avant on va te faire faire un brin de toilettes et voir si tu n'es pas blessé. Dit Régina avant de nous transporter au manoir. »

Clarke inspecte le manoir et s'avance prudemment dans la grande demeure. Elle me fait un peu pensée à Lexa lorsqu'elle est venu ici pour la première fois.

«_ Est ce que je saurais faire ça moi aussi ? Elle demande après quelques minutes.

_ Je pense que tu as les capacités pour. Suis moi. Ordonne Régina en montant. »

Je me retrouve donc seule dans le salon. J'envoie un message à tous les chercheurs pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux puis préviens Henry qu'on a retrouvé Clarke. Je palis lorsqu'il me réponds que l'état de Lexa ne s'améliore pas mais décline et me dépêche de monter en haut. Je retrouve les filles dans la chambre de Lexa essayant de trouver des vêtements pour Clarke. Sans attendre et d'un tour de poignet je fais apparaître des vêtements sur elle et fait disparaître les traces que lui ont laissé le séjour dans la grotte.

«_ On a plus le temps. J'explique en les saisissant par leurs poignet avant de nous téléporté à l'hôpital.»

Henry sort au même moment de la chambre et nous fait signe qu'il va au distributeur. Je lâche Régina et tire Clarke à ma suite... Devant la chambre, j'hésite à la faire entrer mais je pousse finalement la porte. Elle entre et je referme derrière elle pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Régina se place dans mon dos et enserre ma taille de ses bras. Je me laisse légèrement aller contre son corps et lis nos mains.

«_ Missions Clexa accomplie ! Je dis en riant.

_ Oui mission accomplie commandant. Répète Régina.

_ Tu crois que sa va aller maintenant ? Je demande en regardant la porte.

_ Elle ira bien. J'en suis certaine. »

Au moment même où Régina prononce sa phrase, la vague de magie typique des true love s'étend sur toutes la ville et étrangement la pluie cesse pour faire place au soleil. Des médecins entre dans la chambre et contraignent Clarke à sortir. Elle sourit et ses yeux brilles de mille feux.

«_ Lexa est réveillé. Murmure Régina à mon oreille.

_ Ah l'amour. Je soupire avec un grand sourire. »

Prise d'une pulsion je le retourne dans ses bras pour lui dire face et l'embrasse. Elle répond tout de suite mais devons nous séparé lorsque j'entends un raclement de gorge en provenance de la chambre. Je romps donc le baiser et assassine du regard la personne qui a osé nous interrompre. Whale évidemment.

«_ Elle demande à vous voir. »

Il s'éclipse après ses mots et nous entrons notre tour. La vision qui s'offre à nous est beaucoup mieux. Lexa sourit et le masque a disparu. Son bras est toujours posé en écharpe mais c'est seulement le temps de la cicatrisation.

«_ Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Je demande en me postant à côté d'elle.

_ J'ai envie de prendre l'air et de manger un bon repas de chez Granny. Elle réponds en souriant.

_ Alors j'en conclut que tu vas bien. Dit Régina le regard pétillant de joie.

_ Oh avant que j'oublie, je vais faire les présentations officielle. Clarke voici mes mères Emma et Régina, Ma', Man' je vous présente Clarke.

_ Enchanté de vous connaître et merci. Réponds Clarke en nous rendant la main.

_ Non merci à toi. Et puis au moins maintenant on va pouvoir charier Lexa à votre sujet. Je dis avant de prendre la main de Régina et de sortir avec un dernier au revoir. »

J'ai une idée bien précise et ce n'est pas ici que je veux faire ce que je vais faire. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je nous fais apparaître devant son pommier et je plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

«_ Bon j'y pense depuis un moment mais je ne me sentais pas prête à le faire mais avec les récents événements, je ne peux plus attendre. Je suis prêtes à passer un nouveau cap dans notre relation. Alors Régina Mills voudriez me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Je demande en posant un genou dans l'herbe mouillé.

_ Oh... Emma bien sur que oui. »

Je saute de joie en hurlant " Yes " avant de me reprendre et de passer l'anneau en or blanc au doigt de celle que je suis fière d'appeler, ma fiancé. Et dire que tout sa a commencé grâce à un bouquin et un gamin intelligent.


	4. Love is not a weakness part 4

Clarke

Les mères de Lexa sont partie depuis une bonne heure déjà et ma brune dort. J'en profite donc pour aller me chercher quelque chose à manger parce que après deux semaines enfermé dans cette grotte qui puait le soufre ça creuse. Je vais aussi demander quelque chose pour Lexa qui n'a pas manger non plus. Une fois cela fait je retourne dans la chambre où je suis surprise de trouver le lit vide.. Je suis parti à peine dix minutes et elle disparait.

«_ Lexa ? Je l'appelle inquiète.

Dans la salle de bain. Enfin ce qui ressemble à une salle de bain. Elle crie. »

Je pousse un soupire et frappe à la porte avant d'entrer suite à son accord. Elle est habillé de ses vêtements habituels et son bras n'est plus soutenu par l'écharpe que lui ont mis les médecins. Je soupire et remarque par là-même occasion que toutes ces perfusions sont enlevés.

«_ Tu ne vas pas refaire comme après la rencontre avec le pauna ? Je la réprimande gentiment.

Il est hors de questions que je reste ici, une minute de plus. J'ai été gentille et suis resté allongé pendant trois jours et j'ai envie d'un burger de chez Granny alors je vais manger. Elle répond en sortant de la salle de bain.

Toujours aussi têtu... Je vais pas protester vu que j'ai pas envie qu'on crie et de te blesser.

Tu sais la magie, je pense que c'est avant tout une conditions de volonté, si tu ne veux pas me blesser tu le feras pas. Ai juste confiance en toi et tout iras bien.

On a réussi hein ? Ne plus rien devoir à nos peuple on a réussi ? Je demande en soufflant.

Oui on l'a fait. Bon allons manger. »

Je jette un oeil au plateau repas de Lexa et grimace à la vue de cette purée verdâtre qui ne semble pas être bonne puis j'observe Lexa qui semble aller bien. Je pèse le pour et le contre pendant quelque minutes mais mon estomac se réveille et je suis contrainte de suivre ma brune. Mon ventre est un traître !

«_ Et tu compte faire comment pour sortir ? Le médecin ne t'y a pas autoriser. Je dis en la suivant.

Ma mère est le maire de la ville et l'autre est le shérif, je pense ne pas voir de problème de ce côté et puis heureusement pour moi, ma petite amie est docteur. Elle dit avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Pas dans cette vie... Ici je suis une lycéenne de seize ans des plus normales.

seize ans ? Et bien nous sommes à égalité cette fois. Elle sourit. »

C'est vrai, aujourd'hui nous avons le même âge. Et dans cette vie, je n'ai pas connu mes parents donc personne ne m'attend. Je pense pouvoir rester ici, si on veut de moi. Je prends la main de Lexa et la sert dans la mienne alors qu'elle passe devant l'accueil. Étrangement personne ne l'empêche de sortir et deux seconde après nous sommes devant la devanture d'un restaurant.. Le Granny's.

Hum... Désolée, je voulais seulement arriver le plus vite possible, je pensais pas que ma magie allez agir. Elle s'excuse en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Questions de volonté comme tu m'as dis. Je réponds en tapotant sa tête de mon index.

C'est vrai je t'ai dit sa ! Bon on y va ? Elle demande en attrapant la poigné pour m'ouvrir la porte.

Oui. »

Elle me fais signe de passer avant de passer avant elle mais je la vois se figer lorsqu'elle entre à l'intérieur. De la peur est visible dans ses yeux. Je ne comprends pas mais la gérante du restaurant arrive et pousse légèrement Lexa en direction d'une table. Cette dernière secoue la tête et reprends ses esprits. La vieille dame voyant que ma brune a repris c'est ses esprit retourne en cuisine tandis que Lexa se tourne vers moi et remarque mon air confus.

«_ C'est ici que Pike m'a tirer dessus enfin qu'une de ses balles m'a touchée. Elle explique finalement.

Oh... Une balle perdue donc.. je marmonne en triturant mes doigts.

Clarke ? L'histoire ne se répète pas d'accord ? Je suis en vie.

Oui mais encore une fois c'est moi qui suis en partie responsable de tes blessures.

Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire d'idiotie pareil. Tu n'es pas responsable du fait que Pike est fait éruption ici et qu'il est tire sur moi. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et éclate de rire juste après. J'ignore à quoi elle pense mais sa semble être drôle. C'est étrange de la voir si épanouit et si ouverte alors qu'avant elle se cachait derrière un masque sauf lorsque nous étions toute les deux. Je suppose que l'ancienne Lexa aurait été pareil si elle n'avait pas eu toutes ses responsabilités aussi jeune. C'est également vrai pour moi, pendant longtemps j'ai cru que me souvenir de toutes mon ancienne vie était une punition pour toutes les vies que j'ai enlevé et ma confiance en moi en a pris un sacré coup surtout lorsque j'ai vu des personnes ressemblant trait pour trait à mes amis d'une autre vie. Et puis Pike est arrivé et j'ai retrouvé Lexa ou plutôt elle m'a trouvé.

«_ Tu fais partager ? Je demande avec un sourire amusé.

Oh j'ai pensé un truc qu'aurais pu dire ma grand-mère. " C'est au chevalier de protéger la princesse", et je nous imaginer avec les costumes et tout.

C'est Blanche-Neige ta grand mère ou quoi ? Je demande perplexe.

Oui.

Pardon ?

C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas la particularité de cette ville. Toutes les personnes vivant à Storybrooke sont des personnages de comptes de fées et ici il est possible d'utiliser la magie. Je peux comprendre que se soit dure à croire mais c'est la vérité. Emma est la Sauveuse mais si je devais choisir un conte de par son passé, je dirais le vilain petit canard et Régina et l'Evil Queen. Tu apprendra à connaître les autres. »

OK bah pourquoi pas ? J'avais déjà remarqué que cette ville était atypique mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer à qu'elle point. En tout cas, c'est chaleureux et je pense pouvoir m'y plaire ici. J'allais demander à Lexa de m'en dire plus lorsqu'une petite brunette au cheveux courts entre avec fracas dans le dinner. Elle a un grands sourire et derrière elle se trouve deux hommes dont un que j'ai vu à l'hôpital, un petit garçons et les mères de Lexa. Ils viennent s'assoir à nos côté alors que la brunette parle avec Ruby et Granny.

«_ Clarke, je te présentes ma famille, David le prince charmant, mon grand-père, Henry mon frère et Neal mon oncle. Et là-bas tu as ma grand-mère.

Elle semble très énergique et enthousiaste. Je réponds déjà épuisée par son énergie.

Stupide Snow. Marmonne Régina

Elle est simplement heureuse de notre future mariage. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va se calmer. La rassure Emma.

Oh et Clarke ? M'interpelle Régina

Oui ?

Bienvenue dans la famille Swan-Mills. Poursuit Emma.

Merci. »

C'est une drôle de famille mais il semble se soutenir les uns les autres et je pense qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer au fait que les personnages de contes de fée existe et que je peux faire de la magie.

C'est Lexa qui me tire de mes pensées en m'emmenant dehors à l'abri des regards de ceux présent dans le restaurant. Elle s'approche de moi et glisse ses bras autour de la taille avant de coller son front au miens. Elle me chuchote ses trois petits mots qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire autrefois.

«_ Je t'aime.

Ai hod yu in Leksa...

(NDA : je ne suis pas sûre des mots exact alors si ce n'est pas bon dites le moi en commentaire, je modifierai.)

Puis sans attendre, je l'embrasse comme autrefois. Par manque d'air nous nous séparons et je me souviens pourquoi Lexa a voulu venir dans ce dinner.

«_ Tu n'avais pas faim toi ? Je demande amusé.

Si... mais je voulais d'abord faire ça, loin des oreilles indiscrète donc maintenant on peux aller manger. »

Sans perdre de temps elle entre dans le Granny's et je la suis en secouant la tête. Même si cette ville n'est pas banale, je m'y sens à ma place. Wanheda et Heda ne sont plus, il ne reste que Lexa et Clarke. On a réussi.

( Voilà c'est la fin de cette mini fic, je suis sur le point d'en commencer un autre avec les mêmes séries mais cette fois se sera un UA. En espérant que celui ci vous ai plu. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je les corrigerais plus tard.)


End file.
